The present invention is directed to a method for determination of a distance, and a distance measuring device.
A method for determining a distance and a distance measuring device are made known in DE 198 11 550 C2, with which a distance is measured with the aid of an optical signal, whereby an analog evaluation signal, with phase information, is evaluated to determine the distance.